warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Super-Warships/@comment-26472870-20151127234012
Ok I want to bring up a serious matter. Ever since CK-004Sniper's ship, based purely on the 6x6x2 blocks and also the inspiration to my fortress, the dominant ship type is being converted to the fortress. No longer is the super warship the strongest ship on the sea, nor the hacked ship even. Fortresses are taking center stage as the most powerful ship type. Is this the new direction for all creators in WSC? I think so and people will start to see that these ships are unbelievable strong and almost literally nothing can sink one. I've only lost once to the purple pounder, the worst hacked ship out there, and I even did considerable amount of damage to it and survived the timer. The way I see it is that ether the 6x6x2 block will be nerfed, the main ship on the sea will be fortresses, or the creator removes the 6x6x2 block all together. Now, by my understanding, the only ship that could even dream about killing a super fortress would be a super sub, like Admiraljoshninja's, and super flying ships that are above 1km. The super fortress can beat most hackers easily, until hackers build super fortresses. Then who's to stop them then? Nobody. Aircraft will become absolutely useless as a super fortress can shrug off waves after waves after waves of them. The super fortress is without a doubt the strongest ship type now in the game. When using a super fortress the speed is maxed out at most at 60 knots. Why isn't this important because literally any other ship, besides flying ones, will be able to out run yours. That means most people will use the hit and tactic when the just fire a volly at you, and because of the slow speed of the fortress you will be hit, and they will run away. This makes the game think that they won the fight because the took the least amount of damage when the timer runs out. So matches will become boring as that will become the main tactic for fighting a super fortress. Lots go back to the subject of subs. Unless your fortress has anti sub weapons you will be a target for mines and you will sink, trust me, nothing beats a mine. Now I don't know what this I tails for the future of WSC as they fortresses are SUPER expensive. We are talking about millions and millions of gold (at least 3 mill for a decent fortress) so not everybody will be able to make one. Now, if your reading this, do not defeat any of your ships to build a super fortress. DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT. The game developer will most definitely hear about this and I predict a patch to nerf the fortress ship type. If you have deleted you main ship and the patch comes out, you will not be a happy person I'll tell you that. If your hell bent on making one though, farm night battle 3 as it is the quickest. If you can't get a 3 star on that battle. Fight the secon aircraft carrier group. If your to weak for that, farm duel level 9 as even a weak ship can kill the opponent. I just wanted to bring this up. Thank you for reading.